Not another VampSlayer Moviefanfic
by Baby Serena
Summary: ok ok I'm sorry but once again its a vamp/slayer story but it will be hopefully a bit different than other takes and my past takes of these storlines. I may or may not continue


**Opps I did it again. I'm sorry but once again I'm writting another; I hate you but I love you story thrown in with vampires and slayers. I don't know why but I just love writting fanfics with those but shaking it up. Now this may or may not be completed because I only start this story because at the moment I'm staying where I don't have any internet so I can't look over my past chapters so until I do I'm not writting anything for those stories. But by the time you read this you most likely will already know that I am back home and writting the next chapters for " Cousin Chronicles", " The Enemy Prince, "Soulmate of a vampire" and "Behind the lies".**

**Now if you like this story I'm incouraging you to write your own vamp/slayer love/hate story/fanfic and post it up because there are just not enough out there. I know there are same really great ones ( Eg. In the still of the night, Cursed blood, Dream, Blood Inc and bloodlust) but because there are not very many that have been continued I find myself writting some. So please if you get the time write one. Oh and I really also incourage everyone to read 'Mirror of Contrast'.**

**I have mentioned it before in 'Cousin Chronicles'. But for all those who havent heard of it, its about Serena who is a rare pixie who works for the NDS (Nocturnal Defence Society), that fights against night creatures. In chapter 1 she meets Darien, the Alpha male of the most infamous werewolve pack in the world after a mission goes wrong. Check it out if you haven't already. Please review, review, review it so you can incourage the fanfic writer to update because she is so not listening to me. Anyway here is the story. Another take on Vamp/slayer/love/hate. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if you can. **

**P.S this is most likely the longer chapter I have ever written in my life. LOL**

(Present time)

Serena/Serenity/usagi: Serena/Serenity-16

Darien/Endymion/ Mamoru: Darien/ Endymion-700

Oh I hope that it doesn't make it seem like he is like a pediephile or anything because that is not my intention)

**Introduction **

She defied there rules. There way of was a vampire with the ability to with stand the blazing sun and didn't crave the blood of humans. Any kind of silver or pure mental that would normally have a fatel effect on vampires didn't for her. She was the perfect breed of vampire but as soon as she was born she became the test subject for vampire DNA.

Word of her abilities got around to the king and Queen, it was arranged that she would be their son's mate and create a next generation of perfect vampires. Darien, the prince was a 690 year old (at that time) vampire who was yet to find a vampire worthy to be his mate. When he heard about the arrangement and how it was to be, he agreed because of the out come of it.

But on Serena's 6th birthday she disappeared completely. That night when she was 6 was when Serena had found out about her arranged marriage. She remembered her mother when she was about 3 before she was taken. She had said that marriage was something only for love. Serena hated having test after test after test.

Than to be forced into a marriage to someone she didn't love. It was not something she would let happen. Even at just 6, she had a fighting spirit She escaped by stealing the keys from a lazy gaurd to the room she had lived in for so long. Serena left in the day so that the vampires would not catch up to her till 12 hours had gone by which would give her enough time to get away from there.

That was when she met Jade. Jade was a slayer that had almost killed her till Serena explained her abilities including the fact she didn't need human blood. Ten years had past and still the silence had continued. Serena had became a slayer like Jade had once been. Jade had shown Serena everything she knew. Time had pasted and Serena had long forgotten about the vampire she had long ago been promised to marry.

**Chapter 1**

" Serena we have a new target" said Jade.

"Really, who"? she asked.

Darien" said Jade.

"The Prince"?

"Yes. He and the king are going hunting tonight" said Jade.

"Why would they be hunting at this time. It's stupid and it complete underminds what they think of us slayers" said Serena.

"Serenity, seriously Who cares? This is not the time to take out the king for he is to powerful but we might be lucky and take out the prince, if we are very very lucky" said Jade

"Jade, luck has nothing to do with it. It's all about skill" said Serena.

"Sere, you remember when I took you in"? questioned Jade.

"Who wouldn't, you turn my life around from its usual hell" said Serena.

"Well I did try to kill you. Thank god I didn't. Now if there is one thing you must learn its that luck and skill sit side by side when you are in this profession." said Jade.

"Don't worry. I have been training for this for the past ten years. I'm ready to take on the bigger assignments Jade. Have a little faith in me" said Serena.

"Sere I'm worried something bad will happen tonight and I wont ever see you again" said Jade. Serena gave a grim smile and walked up to Jade and squeeze her hand in a sign of a comforting effection.

" Don't worry please. Jade I'm not a clueless beginner who can't handle top vampires" said Serena, to give Jade a reason to realise that the concern she was having for her safety was just a case of nerve.

"Sere you are like my own daughter. Infact I would call you my daughter. I just don't want to go out tonight for this assignment without considering the fact that this might be the last time I see you or you see me" said Jade.

" Jade you have taught my everything I know. You are the best. We are the best. No vampire can bring us down. Not even one consider in their royal society" said Serena.

" Sere, I am getting old. I might not make it back tonight. Serena never under..........................."

"Yes, Yes, Yes. I know. Never under estimate the power of any vampire or it could lead to your death. Jade I know" said Serena.

"Sere, you are just sixteen. You know, maybe we should wait" said Jade.

"Jay Jay, A slayer never backs down from anything" said Serena.

"You girl, are to proud for your own good." smiled Jade with a chuckle.

"Nothing is wrong with being proud ,JayJay" said Serena.

"Okay, I let my old nickname go for the first time but not this time. You really got to stop calling me Jay Jay" said Jade. Serena smiled at Jade's angry tone.

"You never seemed to mind before" said Serena. Jade rolled her eyes and turned to the table next to her to pick up her equipment that she would need for the night's activity. Serena walked back over to the table she was standing behind before she had gave Jade the resurences she needed to continue with the night's assignment.

Serena picked up her two small guns that fitted on her holster on her back which was covered by her long black robe. Below the guns, where her two small silver knifes that had the shape of a trytent. Under the robe she had on mini black shorts. The top she was wearing was a black corset had on high black stilletos that had. Below the corset she had on a small silver clinked chain that went around her waist and than curved down into a line that went just below her mid-thigh( A weopon descised as a accessory).

Seren had her silvery-blonde hair down but the top section was pulled back into a silver hair clip ,shapped into a butterfly that was kept together by a semi-thick small pure silver rod ( The silver rod was used as a last restore if a slayer was in trouble. She would take it out of her hair and stab it into the vampire). she had on elbow-length gloves that thrree-quaters of each finger showing.

"Jade, why is it that I'm reduced to dressing like a total slut while I'm out on these assignments" said Serena.

"Sere, A slayer must have a definded look that says ' I'm sexy but I'm your worst nightmare'. Its just apart of being a slayer" said Jade.

"But do I really have to wear this corset"? questioned Serena.

"Yes Sere, you do. Remember that you have to be able to move like the wind without trouble. Do you think you could do that with a baggy shirt and jeans with sneakers? You would look like a fool. Slayers are not fools. The vampires would most likely start laughing at you" said Jade.

" But what about what your wearing. "? asked Serena, looking at Jade with a Its-not-fair look on her face.

" I'm old. There is a very big difference. I'm allowed to have more modesty." said Jade. Like Serena she was wearing a black robe and black stilletos but she also was wearing pants that went to her ankles and a top that deffinately said 'modesty' all over.

"Whatever. Lets just gear up and get this over with" said Serena.

Jade frowned at Sere's words. Not long had she turned sexteen and she was worried that Sere's pride would one day get her killed by a very powerful vampire. Sere may be a vampire with extra special abilities that normal vampires didn't happen but there was a chance that one day someone would find out who she was and she would be taken to the man Sere had spoken about.

She remembered what had happened when she had first met Sere. It was like it had just happened not many hours ago. it was moment that Jade, herself would never forget for as long as she lived.

**Flashback................................................**

_"Die devil child" Jade screamed._

_"Please don't hurt me. I promise I wont drink your blood or anything. I would most likely choke from it" said the small child on the ground._

_"What do you mean by that"? Jade questioned._

_"I'm not like most vampires or so the docters that tested on mye say" replied the girl._

_"What makes you any different"? asked Jade._

_"I don't have the normal DNA gene that most vampires have. Whatever DNA is? I don't drink blood or crave it and I don't burnt in the sun nor do any of the normal ways you slayers kill vampire kill me" she said._

_"So if I stabbed my silver knife in you, you wont burn or explode"? she asked._

_"Well no but it will hurt like hell. Trust me the doctors and scientist already did it when I was about four but it healed in seconds" she said._

_"I don't know why but I believe that your words are truthful. Now why are you here if you where some kind of expriement"? she asked_

_"I was born like like this. Not created. they killed my parents when they found out about me and I have been living in hell since" said Serena._

_"So you escaped"? _

_"Yes. Only just. I had to leave. They were going to marry me off to some guy in the royal family and I was tired of all the test they kept doing" she said._

_"Royal? Marry? test? Its just like those sick vampires to do something like that." she said._

_"Well I'm Serenity. But one of the members of the royal family called me Serena when he and his son came to see once so I kind of just stuck with it" she said._

_"Well I'm Jayanna but I'm usually just called Jade and you are coming with me." said Jade and she picked Serena up and put it over her over her shoulder. Serena began to yell. _

_" Put me down now" she screamed. _

_"I don't think so. You are of worth to the royal family. This means that I can use you as a hostage and kill off more high-rank vampires. I'm not about to let you go" she said in a angry tone. _

_"Whatever" said Serena for she seemed to lose interest in the whole ordeal. _

_" So Jade, can I call you Jay Jay"? asked Serena._

_"NO." she yelled_

**End of Flashback.......................................**

Jade never ended up using Serena as a hostage as she had first planned on learn the information she had told her that night ten years ago. It was because she had become to attached to the girl and Jade taught Serena the way of the slayers after that. No man came looking for Sere but Jade assumped that this member of the royal family forgot about Serena and got another. When Sere turned nine, Jade started taking her out on missions. Many slayer trainers or even just normal slayers would say that she was too young for it but Sere learned the way of the slayers in just 2 and a half years.

It was something that usually needed a few decades of practices before they would become a proper slayer but with Serena's extra strength it became easy for her. It was true that herself and Sere where the best in the business. Any vampire bountyhunt jobs would be given to them first before traveling over to different slayers in the city or even the country for that matter.

"Jade you ready to go out or what"? serena said with a laugh.

"The question is are you ready because I have been ready for the past hour" answered back Jade

"You girl, are to proud for your own good" mimicked Serena in Jade's voice.

"Very funny Sere, now lets go before we miss the whole thing." said Jade.

"Okay" said Serena.

"Well at least we gave you a cool slayer name" said Jade.

"Yeah if you would call it cool" said Serena.

"What? Selene is a great slayer name" she said.

"Whatever" said Serena. Talking about names made Serena think about how she ended up with the name Serena

**FLASHBACK............................................**

_"Where is the girl"? asked the vampire._

_"In the back your highness" said the man. They soon followed the man to the backroom. _

_" Come along Darien" said the king. Darien rolled his eyes and followed his father. They soon came to a clocked door that was designed to withstand the strongest of vampires but inside was just a little five year old girl that was a vampire still confused as to what was happening. _

_"Open the door" spoke the king softly and the man did so. The king and the prince entered the room . _

_" Leave us" said the king to the man that had shown them the way to the consealed room. _

_The King walked forward into the room. That was when the king spotted the little girl on the staring up at TV. It seemed that the channels on it own were changing by itself but it was really the girl doing. Darien looked at the little five year old and he was captivated by what she was doing than she spoke. They could tell she was not in a good mood._

_"If your here to jabbed another stick into my skin well you can forget it" she said while still look at the TV till she turned after to say it and look at the people that had entered her prison cell as she liked to call it. _

_" That is not why we are here" said The king._

_" Well than your not throwing anymore rocks or God water at my head anymore because I think its pretty clear now what happens " she said._

_"Whats your name girl." asked the king. Darien just silently stood behind his father assessing every detail of his mate to be._

_" Test subject 35" she said looking back at the TV and changing the channel again._

_"I mean your real name" _

_" Serenity since your asking nicely" she replied._

_"Can I call you Serena for short"? he asked._

_" You can call me whatever you want. Blondie, mutant, or tiny rini. God knows everyone else in this hellhole does" said Serena._

_"You have a temper don't you, Serena" he said._

_"Well if you have lived in this place for the time that I have you would most likely gone insane by now." she said._

_"I take it you hate it here"? _

_"Damn straight " she said. The king got a call from his cell and answered it. He took it outside the room. It was from Queen Laura Bell 's court asking about the visit to the girl. Darien was left in the room. Alone with Serena. Serena continued changing channels. _

_" Well sit down Mr. hot shot royal. There is plenty of floor to go around" said Serena._

_"So you know that my father and I are from the royal family." said Darien_

_"How could I not. The whole prison yard has been talking about your arrival for weeks yet they didn't mention you where coming to see the people they calll test subjects while you are here" said Serena who switched the TV off and turned her complete attention to Darien._

_"Actually we are here just to see you"? he said._

_"Really?I don't know why. I'm no different from everyone else in this joint. Well besides the fact that I'm the only that they throw silver objects at every week." said Serena. _

_"So you don't get out much, do you?"_

_"Not really, no but check out the bars on my window, well if you could call it that. It just looks like a tiny circle with a cheap piece of glass" said Serena._

_"You have different from most vampires your age." he said._

_"Well when your here as long as I have been you pick up on alot of things that normally someone my age wouldn't pick up" she said._

_"Serena, what do you know about mates" ? asked Darien_

_"Something about destiny and true love. You know the whole, Can't eat, can't sleep. Over the fence. World series kinda stuff" answered Serena_

_"Well something like that" Darien smiled down at his future mate. That was when his father entered the room again_

_"Endymion, we must got" said the king. _

**End of FLASHBACK........................................ **

"Darien, its time to go" said one of Darien's generals. Darien sat in a chair behind a desk with his for generals standing in front of him. Maximus, Nathan, Zackariah, Jed. They had once been knowned by other vairiest different names but they had changed them so many times over the centuries as they pasted. They where the Ciete Brothers and Darien's Generals for so long. They had all grown up together.

"Yeah lets go" said Darien grabbing his jacket next to him

"So, do you really think they will fall for it"? questioned Nathan refering to the slayers that had survived so many assassinations that Darien and his General's had decided to handle the matter personally. He had set out false information for it to happen. It was that he and is father where going out hunting that night

" Do not understimate the power of Jayanna and her apprentice Selene. Or it will get you killed" said the king waiting at the doors.

"Father" nodded Darien.

"Good luck my son" said the king and he went to join his wife in the next room.

" So who gets who" ? asked Maximus.

"What do you mean"? questioned Jed.

"Who will kill who"? he asked. Darien chose to speak up.

"You four will get Jayanna. I take the apprentice" said Darien.

"Why would you want to do that"? asked Zackariah.

"They say that Jayanna is old now and not as fast as she once was. At the moment her apprentice is the most feared slayer. I want to kill the bitch to set an example to all slayers. I am not to be messed with" said Darien in a serious determined voice.

"No slayer has ever been a match for you Darien" said Nathan.

Darien said or did nothing but smirk with victory.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Jade, are you ready?"

"Yes. Put your hood up Sere" said Jade and they both did so.

There face completely hidden. That was when they saw five vampires. They didn't know which is which because the shadows of the night covered them from but they could feel that one had a huge amount of power it was almost unbelieveble. That was when Jayanna spoke in a whisper.

" They are the prince and his General's. I would know there energy signals anywhere. The high power must be the prince" she said. Serena nodded in agreement. Serena and Jayanna where on the top of a high unit building in a downtown subburb. It made it easy to see things from a distances. They both turned away for a second and looked back to find that the five vampires where no where to be seen.

"Where did they go?" whispered Serena as she looked downwards as a means to try find where they went.

"Looking for us Slayers" said a voice behind them. They felt the power in the voice. Both Serena and Jade turned around but lucky they both still had there hoods on so they couldn't see their faces.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the scum of the the Earth " snarled Jayanna with disgusted. Serena was tempted to take her hood off because it covered her vision slitely that she couldn't see the faces of the vampires but she knew that Jayanna would not be happy if she reviled herself to vampires. Serena just let the hood sit where it was without touching it.

"I see you and your apprentise fell for my trap." said Darien with his evil smirk placed on his face.

"Maybe or maybe not. Killing you and your bodygaurds just as good as a kill as the next" spat back Jayanna.

"Really. Well you wont mind testing your skills to us than would you, slayer" said Darien.

Serena sent a mental message to jade to ask about what they should do next. Jade replid in her head " We wait for them to make the next move than we strike but we are going to have to think serious if we should fight or run because this might not be a fight we can win Sere". Jayanna picked up the head movement Serena was make.

It was to say 'yes I agree' without the vampires realising it. Than without Jayanna or Serena notice the generals all came charging at Jayanna. Jayanna fell backwards over the top of the roof and fell to the ground below. Serena felt her energy signal go out. Jade didn't survive the fall. Than the generals disappeared from were they where and Serena stood just 6 meters away from the prince, who she could still not see completely because of her hood on the robe.

" So, you are the apprentice everyone has been talking about, Selene"

Serena did not reply. She didn't trust her voice would have that strong sound that it normally would while facing vampires. She knew if she did speak at all ,nothing of sence would come out. Jade had just been killed before her very eyes. Serena reasured herself that she would do all the cry and morning later but for now she had a vampire to kill.

Serena left a single tear fall and the anger in her let lose. she charged at the Prince but just as she went to punch him, he caught her fist. Serena quickly yanked her hand back and took out her guns. she fired bullet after bullet after bullet but nothing seemed to touch him. The bullets had not even been close to hitting him. He was left completely uneffected by her attack.

Serena took out her two silver knifes and dropped the holster on the ground. " So thats how you want to play it than" he said. his speed was incredible and Serena found herself in his arms. Serena still had the robe on with the hood up and she tried her hardest to keep it up as to not let the prince see her but it was so late. He reached the section of the robe at her neck and unclipped it and the robe fell to the ground in a heap. Serena looked up at the prince for she could now see his face and gasped with he soon recovered and he had a smirk on his face.

"Serena" he said it slowly with seduction. It was like he was saying her name just to make her feel small.

She pushed away from him and tried to run. " You can ran for as long as you want Serena but you can't hide from me forever."

**okay its right into and everythin but there is a difference with this. Serena had already meet Darien and they had some kind of bond. But she is a vampire that slays her own kind. Well she is not completely like them but anyway. this is just a random free write. So dont expect much out of it. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews on my other story.**

**Now here is a new thing I'm trying. I would like it for everyone who review( you don't have to but it would be cool to find out) this story to PM me with the answer to these two questions. The majority answers from the two questions will determined how and if this story is written. **

**Please note: Answers in reviews will not be included**

**Okay **

**Q1, should I ????????????????????????**

**A, continue this story till its finished than finish my other fanfics**

**B, Not continue this story**

**C, Put this story on hold till my other fanfic's are done**

**D, Work on all my fanfic's at the sametime, including this one.**

**Q2, At the end of the fanfic, how should it finish??????????**

**A, Serena will love darien and accept they are mates and live a long and happy life together and have children.**

**B, Serena runs off and finds another mate.**

**C, She never finds a mate, nor does she becomes Darien's mate and dissappears into the night. She becomes the protect of the city. Protecting both Vampires and humans from each other and themselves.**

**D, she dies**

**E, Serena accepts Darien as a mate but she doesn't continue their relation.**

**F, Both Serena and Darien become protects of the city.**

**G, Darien dies**

**H, Serena will love darien and accept they are mates and live a long and happy life together but they don't have children together**

**I, Darien has an affair behind her back**


End file.
